Atormentadas
by artemix-chan
Summary: Ayame y Kagome son dos amigas, casi hermanas, que deciden comprar una casa cerca de la playa para poder ir de vacaciones...lamentablemente no supieron darse cuenta a tiempo que al haber comprado esa casa estaban cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas o no?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Aclaración: este fic se me ocurrió luego de leer (un día que estaba aburrida) el cuento de Elsa Bornemann "La casa viva", es para niños pero esta bueno.**

**Dedicado a tania56 **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un caluroso atardecer dos amigas iban viajando por la carretera. Una de ellas, la que iba manejando el auto, estaba muy emocionada, pero a la otra se la veía preocupada

-Kag no te preocupes tanto, te puedo asegurar que la casa es preciosa, además vamos, la vemos y, si nos gusta, la compramos- dijo la pellirroja de ojos verdes que iba al volante

- Pero Ayame ¿Y si después de comprarla empiezan los problemas? Por lo que me estas diciendo y por las fotos que me mostraste la casa es linda, si, pero… la venden muy barata _algo_ tiene que tener- argumentó la pelinegra

-Bueno ¿Sabes que? Cuando lleguemos búscale todos los defectos que quieras, si son insignificantes la compramos y los arreglamos y sino no la compramos ¿ok?

-Esta bien…- la de grandes ojos chocolates que iba del lado del copiloto se dio por vencida, no podía creer como se había dejado convencer por su amiga, casi hermana, Había llegado una mañana al departamento que compartían diciéndole que había estado averiguando precios y lugares para irse las dos de vacaciones y que había encontrado una casa hermosa a un palmo de la playa baratísima.

_Una hora después _

Las horas de viaje habían sido en total tres, si bien no eran muchas, las dos estaban muy cansadas por que habían partido cuando recién salían del trabajo a las 5 PM

Al llegar a la gran casa Kagome dudó por un momento que ésta tuviera _algo malo, _alverla en persona se daba cuenta de que las fotos no mentían y Ayame tenía razón. La casi mansión constaba de dos pisos, era de un color amarillo con ventanas de un tamaño mediano y en el piso de arriba el techo no era uniforme sino que se encontraba a diferentes alturas.

Cómo ya le habían informado al vendedor a que hora llegarían no tuvieron que esperar mucho a que éste llegara

-Buenas tardes señoritas, síganme por aquí- Dijo señalando la puerta de entrada…

Cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, la de ojos chocolates se estremeció, la residencia le daba mala espina, una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago, pero no le dio importancia.

Por dentro el lugar tenia una decoración muy moderna y ya estaba amueblado, algo que sorprendió a las dos jóvenes ya que pensaron que la vendían sin muebles. En la planta baja se encontraban el comedor, la sala de estar, la cocina y un baño, en el segundo piso se encontraban cuatro habitaciones (cada una con baño propio), un baño aparte y un estudio.

Luego de haber recorrido todo y luego de que la pelinegra se diera cuenta que la casa venía sin trampas en su infraestructura, junto con su amiga decidieron que seria lo mejor comprarla ya que si no aprovechaban la oportunidad de adquirir una casa así a tan bajo precio se arrepentirían de por vida.

- ¿Y que han decidido?- preguntó amablemente el corredor de bienes raíces

- Bueno- Ayame no podía controlar su emoción- la compramos- buscó en su bolso la chequera, escribió la cifra estipulada, le tendió el papel para que firme a Kagome, la cual dudó unos segundos en escribir, después firmó ella y finalmente le entregó el cheque al hombre-

- Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, pasen mañana por la agencia y pregunten por mi, Renkotsu Shimizu, a la secretaria de la entrada que ella les dirá donde esta mi oficina, para ese entonces ya les voy a tener listas las escrituras y todos los papeles y demás formularios que deben leer y firmar

-Claro no hay problema, hasta entonces- se despidió la ojiverde

-Nos vemos- Renkotsu se dirigió a su auto y posteriormente se marchó

Minutos más tarde, aún dirigiéndose a su casa llamó su superior que era nada más y nada menos que su hermano

-¿Jefe?- dijo en tono burlón

Una voz ronca se escuchó del otro lado del auricular

-Si Renkotsu, ¿Qué pasó? ¿La vendiste?

-¡Claro que si!, ya está todo listo

-¡Al fin nos sacamos esa casa de encima!, pero dime ¿Les comentaste algo sobre los rumores que rondan el área?- habló en tono preocupado

-¡No para nada! Si les comentaba algo puede que no la compraran o la compraran y me trataran de loco, además son solo eso, rumores.

-Bueno, pero que las dos familias anteriores que compraran la casa dijeran lo mismo…

-Si, si ya sé dijeran que había una fuerza o ente que no los quería dentro de la casa y que muchas veces estuvieron a punto de morir por asfixia o ahogamiento y bla bla bla…- dijo rápida y exasperadamente, ya estaba cansado de escuchar siempre el mismo cuento

-Bueno adiós ¡nos vemos!-

-Adiós Bankotsu, hasta mañana- instantes después la comunicación se cortó y el musitó- ¡Ja! Fantasmas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inmediatamente después que el vendedor se fue, las dos jóvenes bajaron su equipaje del coche y lo dejaron en la sala de estar

-Kag, voy a ver si encuentro un negocio de comidas para llevar, vuelvo en un rato, comemos y acomodamos algo ¿te parece?-dijo tomando las llaves de su vehiculo

-Claro no hay problema- la idea de quedarse sola en la casa no le gustaba, desde un principio había sentido un… un _algo_ que no le agradaba y la hacia sentir un poco perturbada

Cuando su amiga salió y se quedó completamente sola un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, era tanta la incomodidad que experimentó que prefirió irse a la cocina y abandonar la sala de estar, sentía que la observaban desde afuera, de lejos, por el espacio que había entre las cortinas semiabiertas…_**Tonterías mías**_…pensó

Lamentablemente no eran tonterías suyas, allá, afuera, en la negrura de la noche, dos _seres _la contemplaban. Estaban ahí y habían estado desde que ellas llegaron, cada uno ya había _elegido_ a cual de las dos atormentarían…

-Koga, la morocha es _mía-_ murmuró uno de esos seres, con cabello plateado y ojos dorados, los cuales resaltaban entre toda esa oscuridad

-Quédatela Inuyasha, no me interesa, la pelirroja… esa si, será mía, llegó el momento de dejar de espantar a la molesta gente para que se vayan y nos dejen tranquilos, llegó el momento de que nos acompañen en esta soledad, quieran o no- dijo el otro, de largo cabello negro y ojos celestes, que al igual que su amigo resaltaban entre las sombras 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: Espero que les guste el primer cap de esta historia!**


End file.
